Full Circle
by Heartless-Jazz
Summary: When Starscream falls during a battle, who will save him? The question goes on as he begins to question his own judgments and reasoning skills. Who is the enemy and who is friend? Will he betray his unwanted saviors or will something good spark? R&R.


**_Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. I'm just playing with them for my own personal amusement._**

**Chapter One: Fade Away**

'_It's over, I didn't want to see it come to this. I wonder if I will ever see your face again and I know that I will find a way to shed the skin, It's simple, I know I will suffer in the end. It's hopeless, the end will come and wash it all away and I can't remember how it all began to play I suffer, I live to fight and die another day' ~ Breaking Benjamin _

* * *

'_I'm going to die…'_

The very thought of his end sent a shiver running down his spinal column leaving him feeling surprisingly numb. The broken seeker could feel death's clammy hands tighten around his neck clogging his air intakes and draining his very essence. A figure flashed before his optics taking the form of his undoing.

He knew his was hallucinating now and that meant the air bubble within his energon lines had finally traveled to his CPU. His death would be anything but swift and merciful. The hallucination laughed at his pain reaching down to drag its clawed appendages across the shattered cockpit.

"You fail me yet again, Starscream…."

The image was meant to strike fear in his processors; to make him feel weakened and hopeless. Then again, if one truly knew Starscream, they would realize their error. He never feared his leader….

"O..r is it you that fail me?"

The image flickered before changing, taking the shape and frame of Optimus Prime. Was life not cruel enough? Did it have to mock him until his dying pulse? He growled weakly striking out at the image hoping to clear it and send it sprawling back into the broken processor which spawned it.

Surprisingly enough, the image caught his hand just before it torn into the windows brandished upon the figure's chest.

"Starscream, enough. We aren't here to harm you…"

Real. It was real. The strong grip upon his wrist was proof enough of this matter. Yet another ironic twists to add to his misfortunes. The Autobots were the last thing he needed now in his weakest moments.

"Harm me? You're the fools who put me in this position….Shoot me and end my suffering now."

The seeker heaved a heavy sigh before coughing violently. A small spray of glowering engergon erupted from his mouth. If only they would give into this one last request, but then again. These were idiotic Autobots complete with the mercy programming.

Optimus seemed to be ignoring him all together now as barked orders to his men. They feel in like trained animals giving few responses expect for the occasional 'yes sir' or 'yes boss bot'. Didn't they question their leader's intentions? If so they did not show it. Starscream was having trouble understanding the situation….

"I'm going to lift you into Ratchet's carrier hold…."

Starscream flared back to attention instant bristling under the commanding tone. There was no question of permission, Prime was going to move him. That much was a certain factor. Now the real question was 'why'? What would they gain out of this?

"I will not be your priso…"

His vocal processor shorted out choking him once more and leaving him silent. It felt so very wrong like a piece of him had been stolen away and placed in the safe keepings of a dealer. His intakes hitched partly from panic and partly from the stress of functioning.

"You are not our prisoner, Starscream. We only wish to help you…Let us help you."

It was all too much to handle. His frame was quickly heating up passed the normal levels and yet he felt cold inside. No longer able to fight off the darkness, Starscream let it embrace him hoping that for once in his existence. He wouldn't wake up….

Safe in enemy hands. There had to be a regulation against this one….

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Till All Are One~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"Where is the buffoon?!"

Megatron yelled his voice echoing off the pale walls of the Nemesis. A few mechs shuttered hiding behind each other's frames. Cowards, all of them. They were completely useless to his cause standing with their glitching parts and missing limbs.

The silver mech slammed his hands down upon his throne's arm rest breaking off a small piece of the edges. It crumbled to the ground with a loud clang symbolizing just how far and quickly their powerful army had fallen.

It shouldn't have been this way. An easy and quick victory should have been the ending to their civil war. But the worker bots had something they had not expected….

Their teamwork and devotion to each to each other would have been respectable if not for the sickening fell it left within Megatron's tanks. He paused his optics locking on to Skywarp's and Thundercracker's frame as they pushed their way through the crowd.

"Well?"

The two seemed to be hiding something. Whether it was worry for their missing wingmate or fear of Megatron's wraith, the silver mech was uncertain, but whatever the cause he would have his answer.

"He wasn't in the returning party…." Skywarp trailed off absent mindedly rubbing his sparking arm component leaving the rest of the explanation to his black and blue companion.

"He must have been left behind…."

Thundercracker winced as their leader leaned forward all but screaming in their audios.

"Find him and bring him too me! Alive…I want to deal with him myself…"

"As you command, Lord Megatron…"


End file.
